Remember
by Frae
Summary: Jak reminisces past moments he had with Keira. Jak x Keira. Fluff haters, beware.


She was the only thing he could remember clearly about Sandover.

Her big green eyes.

Her lovely dark hair.

And most of all, her excited, heartwarming smile.

Though he never spoke as a boy, she still chose to befriend him. Everyone else his age, besides Daxter, would see him as complicated and frustrating. They were too immature to even try to understand him. They couldn't deal with him so they let him be.

Except her.

She was the one with patience and a kind heart. Not to mention, he thought her to be absolutely, mesmerizingly beautiful.

A smile played across his features as he worked on buffing out the scratches from his zoomer. He thought of her often, every time he had a chance. It calmed him; tamed the beast that sometimes threatened to burst from him. Each time he thought of her, heard her name, saw her face, anything he came in contact with that reminded him of her threw away any feeling of anger and frustration that had come with the dark eco pumping.

He liked to play over small moments between them that had occurred in the past.

The first one, of course, being the time they first met.

_Jak, at the very tender age of 13, was skipping stones at Sentinal Beach. Despite the fact that the water was in motion, he was doing fairly well –managing 3 or 4 skips per rock- and was quite proud of himself. After probably his 8th rock or so, he spotted a young girl standing about 15 feet away from him. She wore a simple white dress. He could tell even from a distance that she was very pretty. This made him blush a little._

_She saw him staring at her and smiled and waved a little enthusiastically. She picked up a flat rock and threw it into the water. It made at least 7 skips before sinking, if not, more. He gaped at her and blinked hard once to make sure what he saw was real. She saw his expression and giggled with her mouth closed. She made her way over to him, picking up another flat rock on the way._

"_Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. "I'm Keira. What's your name?" His stomach fluttered with a light nervousness and he swallowed. Would she be just like the other kids and rebuke him because he couldn't talk? He opened his mouth and formed the word, "Jak," without sound. She tilted her head in slight confusion, her sweet expression still ever present. He let out a puff of air and tried again._

"_Jak." He said silently. Her expression didn't move, but he became frustrated with himself. He tried once more._

"_Jak."_

_Nothing. _

_His mouth set into a hard line and he opened his mouth to try again, but she stopped him_

"_You can't speak, can you?" she asked, kindness still in her voice._

_He sighed and shook his head, confirming her assumption. He expected her to say something like, "Oh… I see." And make some ridiculous excuse to leave. _

_However, instead, she continued talking._

"_Aw, that's alright. People who talk can get really annoying anyway. I should know. My father tells me that a lot." He let out a silent laugh and shook his head._

_And somehow, she understood its meaning._

"_Oh, trust me, you aint seen nothin' yet."_

_They both smiled._

"_Alright," she started. "You can't speak, but can you spell?"_

_He nodded his head once._

"_Then, could you tell me your name using…" she looked around for a moment, "hmm… no parchment or writing utensils… how 'bout the sand?"_

_He smiled a little and looked down. She followed his gaze._

_With his big toe, he wrote the letters "J-A-K"._

"_Oooh, so Jak's your name?" _

_He nodded._

"_That's a really nice name." She said. "I like how you spell it." He smiled away a blush that threatened to expose itself on his face._

"_Alright, Jak," She started again, throwing the stone up in the air and catching it again. "You were doing pretty well before, skipping those rocks. Would you like to learn how to get more distance with them?"_

_His eyes widened slightly with excitement and he nodded._

"_Okay," she said._

"_First, off, you gotta use your wrist more instead of your shoulder. Like this…"_

He was brought back to reality when he heard someone knocking on metal.

"Yoo-hoo," A kind voice called.

Tess.

"Jak, you've been workin' on that for a while. How 'bout a break and an ice cold beer?"

He turned around and smiled at the female ottsel standing in the garage doorway.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Tess."

She smiled in reply.

"No problem, honey."

He followed her to the bar and sat down, catching the bottle of beer she sent his way.

He uncapped it and took a nice swig, quenching his thirst. The taste of it brought back more fond memories…

_It was late at night… or maybe it was early in the morning. Jak couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that there was still that slight taste of beer in his mouth._

_He was walking home from the party that just celebrated his first "Saving of Haven". However, he was not alone. In his arms was the most precious cargo one could ever carry: Keira._

_She had fallen asleep at the Naughty Ottsel after 2 shot of tequila._

_This girl didn't get drunk. She just plain fell asleep. Jak smiled inwardly at how light of a drinker she was. One would think that a girl like her, a mechanic, no less could drink a little more than that._

_Not her. Though, Jak didn't see that as a bad thing._

_She was just full of surprises, wasn't she?_

_He was almost halfway to the garage when he felt her stir in his arms. He held his breath for a moment to see if he had accidentally woken her up._

_He did._

_Dammit._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she brought her hand up to rub one of them._

"_Hmmn… Jak?" she mumbled. He winced a little._

"_Sorry, Keer… did I wake you."_

"_Hmm, no…" she replied, still half asleep. "Wh…why are you carrying me? Where are we going?"_

_He smiled._

"_You fell asleep at the Ottsel and I'm taking you home."_

"_Hmm? Oh… s-*yawn* sorry that you hafta… hmm…"_

_She closed her eyes again and rested her head against his chest. She had fallen back to sleep. Or so he thought. About a minute passed and to his surprise, she spoke again, eyes still closed._

"_Keep talking…" she mumbled. He smiled, assuming she was having a dream, so he said nothing._

"_Jak", she said, lifting her head and opening her eyes. "Keep talking…"_

_He inwardly chuckled and raised his eyebrow._

"_Why?"_

"_Because," she yawned, "I like it."_

"_You like it?" He repeated. It sounded more like a statement than a question._

"_Mm-hmm… it rumbles… it's nice… like a… purr…"_

_His cheeks tinted pink. Was she really saying this, or was it the sleep talking._

"_Keira, I think you're either really tired or really drunk."_

_She raised her head and gave him a serious, completely sober look._

"_I'm not drunk." She stated before closing her eyes and gently resting her head on the area between his shoulder and neck._

"_I mean it." She continued._

"_I never got the chance to tell you this but…" she yawned again._

"_I love the sound of your voice… I'm glad you talk now… You're voice, it's… soothing... and… mmm… really kinda... beautiful."_

_A strange feeling fluttered between his heart and stomach and the pink on his cheeks became red._

"_Oh," He smiled, "Thank you."_

_She replied in a, "Hmm," and nuzzled her forehead into his neck, searching for warmth._

_His breathing became slightly uneven and his heart pounded a bit hearder._

_After a few silent deep breaths, he rested his cheek on her head to keep it from slipping._

_"Mmmnn... that feels nice."_

_He chuckeld lightly due to the fact that his earlier, controlled breathing to calm his heart was now in vain._

_Before he noticed it, they had arrived home and Keira had fallen back to sleep…_

Without realizing it, his face contorted itself into a smile as he stared at his beer.

Tess had taken notice of this and decided to tease him a little.

"Oh hey, Keira!" She called a little louder than necessary.

Jak's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her name and looked around but saw no one, except for the few people who were already there when he came in.

He looked back at Tess in confusion only to see a wide smirk on her face.

"Ha. You're hilarious." He said, hiding a smile.

"Uh-huh. And so's that silly grin that's been on your face for the past like, half hour."

He averted his eyes and chugged the rest of his beer.

"Okay, thanks, Tess. I'm gonna go back to the garage." He handed her the bottle and left.

"Have fuuuunnnnn." She called in a sing-song voice as he headed out the door.

_Smiling like an idiot._ He thought.

That seemed to happen a lot when Keira was around.

Either that, or his face would automatically soften.

He could remember quite a few times…

Like that one when they were just teenagers and she had told him to be careful as he was about to venture Gol and Maia's Citadel.

Or that time she told him that he was the best racer she'd ever seen; even better than Erol.

Or when she'd openly flirt with him while working on his zoomer.

There was also that time they learned that Krew poisoned them and she put her hand on his and squeezed lightly.

And when Razer had come to intimidate him just before the big race, Keira had tenderly and comfortingly stroked his forearm.

And then there was that time…

That one amazing, indescribable one…

Where Keira so boldly pulled him into a kiss.

It was amazing. He knew right then and there he loved her. After many, many years of bottled up feelings for her, that kiss was the one that uncapped it.

His only regret was that he hadn't kissed her sooner.

He made his way into the garage, and speaking of angels, Keira was there, finishing the buff he started on his zoomer.

"Keira," he said surprised.

She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi, Jak." She greeted with the same kindness in her voice she had as a 12 year old girl.

She turned back around and continued buffing, unintentionally revealing her lovely curves and swaying them as she worked.

Jak smirked and walked right up behind her.

"I was just finishing this up. You were almost done. How come you-" but she wasn't able to finish her question.

He spun her around and swooped her up in his arms, into a breathtaking kiss.

She was surprised but after a split second, wrapped her arms around his neck melted into it.

He broke away, after what she thought, was much too soon.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"For fixing your scratches? Not that I mind, but that hardly seems like something that deserves such a nice ki—"

She was interrupted by his lips again, but only briefly.

"No," he replied. "For everything you've ever done for me. For being you. For being the woman I'm so desperately in love with."

She smiled bigger this time and showed her teeth.

"Well, that's not definitely not something you'd say out of the random… but right now, I don't mind."

And this time, she brushed her lips against his. "And, I love you too, Jak." She claimed his lips with hers once again for a fervent kiss that they both made sure lasted for a long time.

**Well that was certainly very fun.**

**Reviews are welcome, but I'm not going to beg.**

**Critique is also welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Frae**


End file.
